Ana Endi Mafee
by Kyoyama Kita
Summary: Quatre was an escaped slave until captured by the dark lord. Meeting new friends and adjusting to his new life, can he remain there with the fear of the knowledge that the dark lord lusts for him?
1. Captured

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing

Hi! I hope you enjoy this story

* * *

"And where did you find such an … exquisite creature?" he asked, staring down at the captive. 

"In the woods, my lord."

"Well." He leaned down, gripping the chin and forcing the aqua eyes to stare back at him. "He's surely something I wish to keep. Personally."

"But my lord." One of the advisors protested. He raised his hand cutting off all words. "Nichol, I do not need any of your comments, this I can surely decide on my own." His companion smirked, earning himself a glare from the said advisor. "You may all leave, and he," he continued, gesturing to the hopelessly struggling captive, "Will be placed under the care of Hilde."

"My lord, are you sure?" Nichol persisted, "If the others are to hear of this, then it would be a stain in your lordship's name." Wufei sighed, he had almost enough of this advisor, even though Nichol was the best during the worst of times, he was the worst during the best of times. He held his hand up silencing the man's words, "Enough, Nichol. I've made my decision and that's that. I will deal with any troubles, should they come up." The man bowed and left, leaving Wufei and his companions walking towards their quarters.

"How could I have let Noin persuade me into taking such a…"

"Loyal man?" Sally offered. Wufei glared at her, "It is only because you are my elder cousin that I do not simply beat you into a pulp."

The man on Wufei's right smirked, "Shows he always cares."

"Be quiet Duo. It is only because your brother is a dear friend to me that you remain unscarred and a servant here."

"I feel touched."

* * *

"Come on, hurry up!" the mustard-haired man snapped, jerking the rope every now and then. "Alexander, be more gentle." The black haired man murmured, taking the rope from Alexander. Quatre snapped his eyes back and forth in angst, what did the lord mean by personally? His eyes caught onto the wooden door in front of him. "Lord Wufei's quarters is two doors away from the left if you come from this door." 

He led Quatre into the room, light coming from a window lightened the room enough to see inside, there was a small bed just enough for one person, with drawers at the side, there was a small mirror hanging from the wall with unlit torches on each side. "Hilde will be here soon, added to the point of that, you can only respond to whatever Lord Wufei asks of you, you are allowed to do whatever Hilde tells you to do as she was requested to take care of you." And with that both Alexander and the black haired man left.

Quatre stared down his hands, "I don't take orders." He hissed, looking back at the window.

* * *

"My lord!" Wufei looked up from his book, a young woman hurried in. 

"Has Duo decided to steal from the kitchen again? I told him not to-"

"No it's not that my lord."

Wufei blinked in surprise, "Then what is it?"

"I've forgotten which room you asked me to go to. To tend to the captive I mean. I went to the er… wrong room." Hilde replied sheepishly.

"The one two doors down from mine to the right."

She blinked in surprise. "Are you sure?" Wufei could feel his annoyance growing in numbers, woman were always so slow! "Yes, I'm sure, how can I not be? Mueller and Alex reported to me after wards."

"But that room is empty. There was nobody in there."

"What?" Wufei snarled, his book slammed down on the armchair as he strode out. Wufei never left his book –unfinished-, that could only mean one thing.

He was seriously pissed.

* * *

He ran as far and as fast as he could, looking back each time in hopes that the building was gone from his sight. He flung himself behind nearby bushes, hearing the sounds of hooves increase. 

"He's around here somewhere." A stoic voice spoke. "No one could run further than this point judging by the time he left."

"How are you so sure?" A sarcastic voice came up.

"Shut up."

"Heeee-ro didn't you say you loooo-"

"Shut up, bakamon."

"Hey! I wasn't the one screaming out in pure ple–MMPHHH! HEEEE-RO!"

"The captive must have gone that way."

"Hey wait up!"

The galloping of hooves gradually got smaller and until finally he couldn't hear anything. He waited for a while before running full speed towards the – the ground?

"Got him."

He struggled furiously, biting, scratching, screaming doing anything to get the heavy weight off him, until he looked into his attacker's face and inwardly gasped. Deep Prussian, eyes he had never seen before calmly stared at him back. "Lord Wufei will not be happy about this." Heero intoned. A brown clothed foot appeared near his face. "I can't believe he had the stupidity to run!" Quatre looked at the owner of the voice disbelieving, stupidity? More like the bravery! "Stop struggling, your actions are futile." Quatre gave him a glare only to receive one back, just as heated. "Relax, sunshine, we're not going to do anything to you." A grinning face came into view, it quickly changed into a frown, "not sure about Wufei though." The weight on his back was suddenly gone though he still found himself unable to move. A pair of strong muscular arms flung him onto the back of a horse. He then was able to see his attacker's features clearly. Narrowed Prussian eyes, thick messy locks of dark chocolate hair with a delicate Asian touch to his shape.

He look back to see the other person, at first he thought that it was a girl but remembering the voice of the second person, he soon realized that at an second glance it was in fact a very feminine looking man, high cheek bones, sparkling amethyst eyes. "Name's, Duo, Duo…" the man paused, seeing Quatre's eyes glaring angrily at the rope that bound him, ignoring the purple eyed man completely. "Well, apologizes for getting on someone's backside today." He scowled sarcastically, kicking his horse to walk side by side with Heero's. As the castle came into view, something else also came into Quatre's mind, what was the noble going to do to him?

* * *

I first tried looking for quotes but instead I came to a site with simple phrases with it, Ana endi was basically one phrase and mafee was a word, so apologizes if the translation is completely wrong 


	2. Cleansing

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing in any matter

Here is the 2nd chapter I hope you enjoy it

Quick warning, Hilde is older than the rest of than and has quite of a motherly status towards Quatre

* * *

The stoic man and his partner dumped Quatre back into his room leaving him bounded around the wrist, -he also noticed that the window was locked shut with a newly developed device that would probably require a key. He sat there in silence, until a slight creak of the door warned him of unknown visitors.

When he raised his eyes to meet the stranger, his blood ran cold. It was Lord Wufei himself, and he did not look happy at all. His shoes clicking sharply against the boarded floor as he slowly approached the - once again - captive. Quatre flinched seeing the fury appearing in Wufei's eyes.

"Did you think," the Lord's word were gritted out slowly, "You" he stared at the slave, "could get away from me?" Quatre gulped, unable to pull up his defensive mode about him, there was something terrifying about the lord himself. "If you are too slow to acknowledge what sort of person I tend to be." He grasped the chin tightly and pulled Quatre's face towards him. "When I find something I like, I tend to keep it, especially a being like you." The words were drawn out and spoken in a sharp whisper, but they sent shivers up Quatre's spine. He could get lost in those onyx eyes; they were like deep dark pools of darkness.

It was alluring and yet petrifying at the same time.

"Do I say clear?"

Dumbfounded, Quatre nodded, numbed by the aura sent out by this dark, mysterious lord. The lord shoved him roughly away and exited the room leaving Quatre half trembling with fear and anger. The sharp sound of the door knocking drew Quatre out of his thoughts.

"Hello? Am I in the right room?"

A woman peeked in, her bright dark blue eyes staring curiously at the newcomer. "Apparently I am." She came in wearing a neat brown dress with a white apron. "Honestly I can't believe I thought I went to the wrong room and no, sorry honey I can't remove them, Wufei's orders." She added after seeing Quatre's glance at his bounded hands. "oh and look at you, you have twigs in your hair and scratches on your face and body." She knelt down and gently pulled the twigs out, untangling parts when she met one with thorns. She inspected his face, his arms and fussed over him like a mother hen. "D-Do you…" he gulped, his voice in a whisper. "Yes dear?"

"Do you…" he licked his lips and swallowed in hopes of getting his suddenly dry throat to work. "Do you not find me disgusting and shameful?" She stared at him in surprise, and placed her hands on her hips, "Now why would you think that?"

"Because…"

"Speak up."

"Because I r-ran away from your lord's house." She frowned and tapped him on the forehead lightly, "it's your lord too, erm…. Come to think of it, you've never told me your name."

"Qua-Quatre."

"Well." She drew herself up, "I'm Hilde and I don't think you are disgusting or shameful at all, frankly I think you're a very cute and nice person." Quatre could feel a smile tracing his lips, he only met her for 10 minutes and yet he already started to like her personality. "Come now, you're dirty and you're starting to have a wee bit of an odor on you."

He stood unsteadily on his feet and followed Hilde down the corridors into a bathing area. She closed the door, "Undress yourself Quatre and get into the tub, it's filled with scented something, I hope you like roses." Quatre blinked in surprise, Hilde in seeing this added, "I will untie you but I have to remain in the same room, don't mind me though, I'll pretend I'm not there, and there is nothing I've haven't seen yet." His faired colored cheeks reddened.

Rubbing his wrists, he glanced back at Hilde to see her front faced towards the wall; at least she had the decency to turn. He groaned at the prospect of the hot water hitting his flesh, not minding at all when his cuts and scratches stung. He started off washing his front, feeling grateful to finally feel the grim and dirt wash away but as he started to reach to his back, his arms started aching so instead he decided to wash his hair first, however as he did, his muscles screamed in protest, tightening even more. He tried again and again but each time, the results were worse.

"Nur-Nurse Hil-Hilde…?" he spoke out, a blush rising to his cheeks again. A small pan appeared in the water. "I was wondering if you were ever going to ask me. And just Hilde, Nurse Hilde makes me sound too old. Speaking of age, how old are you?" Quatre blinked in surprise yet again, how on earth did she manage to go on to that question. "Umm…seventeen." he whispered. She gasped, "No wonder your skin is so soft. And you look so young, Duo was so convinced that you were fifteen or something." Her hands massaged his scalp gently, almost making Quatre want to sink down. "There we go." She raised the pan over his head and rinsed out the soap in his hair. Quatre jerked, as he felt something soft rub onto his back. "I'm using a sponge if that's alright with you, a lot of men don't like sponges, too girly for them. Personally I think it's because they're just ticklish." Quatre giggled at that prospect. Hilde tapped him lightly on the shoulder, "That's more like it. I knew you were a sweet boy."

"Hil-Hilde?"

"Yes?"

"H-How old are you?"

"Well now, getting curious hmm?"

He started fidgeting, "N-no, sorry." He felt a hand on his head, "There's nothing to be sorry about, I'm almost thirty the bad side of being the eldest. Anyway, up you get, I'll turn around." With her back firmly faced towards him, Quatre reached out for his rags only to realize they were gone. In it's place, were white cotton pants and a light blue shirt. He tugged the pants on surprised at the soft but thin padding inside, the neck hole of the shirt was a bit too big for him, so he adjusted it so it was even.

"There's absolutely no point in making yourself look beautiful, you'll need to take that shirt off again later. Sit." She pushed him down onto a wooden stool in front of a mirror. Briskly she brushed out his golden locks until they dried. "Are you sure you are the very same boy I met today?" Glancing at the mirror, Quatre's mouth fell open, a blond boy sat opposite him, his aqua eyes shining no longer obscured by dirty locks of hair, his bangs golden and his skin fair. "Now all we need to do it clean these scratches on your arms and then off to Trowa's!"

Before Quatre even finished registering what she just said, she veered him sharply into another room. Instead, of the usual bedroom attire, there was a narrow bed just enough for one person to lie down comfortable and it was unusually high. "A bed? I'm not tired." Hilde laughed, "No, it's a massage bed, Trowa will help you work out your muscles, it was even a miracle he agreed to do it, it's only because your muscles are as knotted as a mess of yarn that you're getting a massage. Lucky thing." She helped him remove his shirt noticing the winces as his muscles creaked. "Now lie down on that bed face down. Trowa will be here in a minute." She folded his shirt and moved towards the door, "Hil-Hilde, yo-you're not staying?" She patted him on the head gently, "I'm sorry, but Trowa demands that he is to be alone with his massagie. I'll be back as soon as he finishes." The door closed leaving Quatre alone in the silence.

He didn't want Hilde to go, he liked her, actually that was the only person he thought welcomed him. Deep in thought, he almost screamed when someone placed his or her hand on his back. He twisted, ignoring the aching muscles to come face to face with an emerald eye. An impossible bunch of hair covered the owner's right eye; he had a long but delicate, Latino feature, he also noticed the lean but muscular body belonging to the man. The emerald-eyed man pushed Quatre in the previous position before he was disturbed. Quatre could feel the long but slender fingers prodding skillfully into the skin enough to make him squirm uncomfortably.

"I'll begin now."

The words were so sudden it's almost startled the blond, he was sure that the man wasn't going to say something as he felt that he was no talker. The long slender fingers he felt began to knead slightly at the muscles just above the shoulder blades, after a while the fingers begins kneading harder and the pressure started building until it hurt.

Instinctively, he tensed, "Relax, it won't pain for long." The quiet voice spoke again, Quatre managed to catch the slightly accented tone, it sounded very European. Listening, he relaxed his muscles, gritting his teeth until the pain went away. Not for long, the Latino man moved downwards slowly, unknotting the tight muscles. And very soon, Quatre fell into a daydream half aware of the things going on but yet resting his mind. The massage is nice, he thought dreamily, even on my legs. He blinked, his legs? He stared downwards seeing the man moving gradually upwards to his thigh, he jerked, stumbling off the table. The man blinked in surprise. Rubbing his backside at the sudden pain, his face started glowing red.

"Are you alright?"

Quatre awkwardly blushed, half embarrassed by such actions. "If you do not want me to do those parts I won't." Quatre blushed even redder, it sounded dirty and yet it wasn't, he inwardly scolded at himself for thinking such a way, even after such treatment.

Hilde peeked in, "Is it safe to approach?" Trowa nodded, half staring at Quatre while half packing his things together. Quatre blushed bright red feeling the stare burning into his head, he mustered up and glared back, he didn't like on-lookers.

* * *

I don't know why, but i really do like Hilde's character


	3. Confusion

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing ...I merely borrow them :D

* * *

"Right, we're all set?" She glanced at the window, "My! It's almost dusk. We're better get you dressed up for Wufei to see you."

Quatre looked up in surprise. "Wu-Wufei?" Hilde winked, "Just say, we're close enough to be on first terms. Don't tell anyone though, or Wufei is going to have my head!" Quatre nodded. Suddenly, Hilde's words came back to him, "The lord wants to see me?" Hilde frowned at him, "Of course. Anyways, Duo will be the one choosing the clothes for you, he says the clothes I choose are fit for those who are going to a mud fight." Quatre smiled weakly at her, he didn't think he could handle meeting another stranger especially after the falling-off-the-bed trick.

She pushed him into his room and walked out briskly, muttering something that vaguely sounded like "stupid stupid stupid Howard …treating….me…slave…" Quatre barely had time to sit down on his bed from relief, when the wooden door banged open and he jumped two feet into the air.

"Hello, we meet again." A cheery voice chirped.

Quatre looked up to meet the same man who had gotten annoyed at him in the woods. He started glaring at the newcomer. "Oh I just remember, it wasn't really a meeting right?" Duo retorted, raising an eyebrow at Quatre. Quatre turned away facing his back towards the braided man. "You do know that it isn't our fault that you got caught." Duo commented, rummaging in the drawers, "Turn around, blonde." He gripped Quatre on the shoulder and spun him around. He held up a pink silk shirt, Quatre grimaced, he didn't like the color, "hmmm…looks like we might have to get Wuff to buy new clothes for you, the neck hole and the shirt is too big for you. The breeches should fit." Quatre nodded, half dazed by the spinning.

Having a much closer look, he could see that this Duo was a quite sensual being, his figure being lean and fluid, his movement also accented by the gentle swaying of his long braid. "Now, before we get on the wrong side of the battle field, let me start again. I'm Duo, Duo Maxwell." Quatre looked up again into those sparkling orbs and sighed, -there wasn't any use of making enemies here- "I'm Quatre."

"No second name?"

Quatre shook his head in response. Duo shrugged, "Works for me." Quatre quietly sat and observed the braided man's movement, Duo spoke in a strange pattern, it seemed so- casual. He hadn't heard such tone and person who mixed up words to make sentences simpler.

"Here we go!"

Duo stood up cheerfully holding a dark blue silk shirt with brown breeches. "Try them on." While Duo adjusted the clothes, he carried on chattering. Quatre wasn't listening to half of it as he realized that the so-called breeches were far too short to be pants at all, along with the slight overlarge shirt, he seemed younger than ever, with his golden hair and wide blue eyes. "D-Duo?" he asked testing the new word on his tongue. "Yea?"

"Th-these pants, they are too short."

"Yea, they're suppose to be, they're surprisingly, called shorts."

Quatre's eyes clouded with confusion, "Why?" Duo winked, "Don't you look cute, Wuff likes legs occasionally. And you have nice smooth ones." Looking at Quatre's bewildered face, he laughed and gave the captive an one-arm hug. "It's hot, alright? Wearing these are much cooler." His face turned serious, "Although I wasn't joking about Wuffles liking a bit of leg."

Quatre immediately choked. Duo slapped him hard on the chest. "Hey, calm down." He stared at him again, "The neckline is seriously too big for you. It's practically hanging off a shoulder."

"Duo…"

"Yah?"

"Are you…never mind."

"No use not saying it."

Quatre decided to ignore the last comment and remained silent. "Fine, be silent again, anyways Wufei doesn't like to wait. Come on." He hoisted the small teen to his feet and immediately dragged him towards and out the door. "B-but wait!" The teen dug his heels into the ground. "I-I don't want to-…" he suddenly found himself eye to eye with the braided man. "What you want, is out of your hands, you belong to Wufei and there is nothing you can do about it." Duo stated,giving a hard jerk to the rope, leaving the blonde unbalanced and forcing him to jog after Duo.

They stopped in front of short hallway. "I thought the lord's room was two doors down."

"Oh so you were listening, actually this is two doors down I think someone forgotten to tell you that his room was also down a hallway." Duo reached forward and knocked three times on the door. "Wufei, I've brought the captive as you asked for." A deep, "come in." made Quatre more anxious and nervous than before. Duo pushed Quatre ahead. "There you go." Quatre turned around and clutched at Duo's shirt, "You-you're not coming with me?" Duo blinked, "Erm…no. Don't worry." He added hastily before closing the door, "Wufei doesn't hurt anyone unless it's the intention to murder."

Quatre stared agape at the now closed door, until he felt the dark lord's presence near him. "Come here." Slowly he edged further into the room, he noticed the lord sitting next to the fire reading a book, his glasses perched on his nose. He also noticed that the lord was wearing a loosely tied on robe.

Wufei looked up from his book and he nearly dropped it from mere lust. The golden haired slave he took in, radiated more innocence and beauty that Wufei was more than willing to take.

Wufei stood up from his chair and walked purposely towards Quatre. He felt scared, the dark lord radiated some sort of aura that he was still unsure of. The lord closed his hand carefully around the rope and pulled. "Come here, slave." Quatre obeyed as he was told remembering the wave of fury he saw in his previous meeting. "So tell me." Quatre kept his head down as the lord walked around him in slow circles.

"What is your name?"

"Qua-Quatre."

"Louder and you are to call me as master or my lord, understand?"

Quatre gritted his teeth, "Yes…master…" he ground out. The lord's hand shot out and pulled on his wrist tightly, "Do I say clear?" the lord ordered, his onyx eyes burning into his own. Quatre blushed at the closeness of their face -their lips almost touching. "Yes my lord." He breathed out. The face and hand disappeared, Wufei's eye trained back onto the book, his hand flipping a page every minute or so, the silence remained awkward as Quatre stood there.

"What is your name, slave?"

"Quatre…my lord"

"How old are you?"

"Seventeen…my lord."

"Have you had any experience with the same sex?"

Quatre was thrown back by the question. "Wha-what?"

Wufei sighed and rubbed his temples. "Have you had sexual intercourse with the same sex before?"

"No, of course not, my lord."

The lord smirked, and Quatre could feel himself paled. "Well. I guess later on I may have to 'train' you." He drawled, exaggerating the word, "I", making Quatre shiver in the most uncomfortable way. A sudden hand tilted his cheek up gently to meet the lord's face. "Tell me, have you ever been kissed before?" The thumb rubbed his lower lip, running over the smooth surface. Quatre widened his eyes, "N-no, m-my lord." He was suddenly overwhelmed at the feeling of the lord's lips on his own. A feeling of humiliation and helplessness welled up -fighting back the tears- he bit down hard on the lip drawing blood into his own mouth. Lord Wufei shouted and stumbled back, inspecting his bleeding lip. Quatre spat out the blood, trying to rid himself of the taste clinging to his tongue.

The lord grabbed his shirt, "Do you know what happens to those who disobey me?" he hissed, wiping his still bleeding lip. Quatre stammered, "I-I'm so-sorry." Wufei grabbed the rope and tugged hard leaving Quatre to fall on the floor. "Do you know how a captive is treated? Do you know how lucky you are to be here?"

"I-I'm sorry, m-my lord."

Wufei just wanted to take the slave right there, pound into him hard and rough until the golden haired cried out and begged for more.

The slave lay sprawled on the floor, the neck hole exposing his shoulder, the shorts exposing his boyish legs. Again Wufei took in the sight of the blonde, the smooth slender legs, the exposed neck and the wide sapphire eyes, Wufei's loins keened at the prospect.

"Duo!" He snapped, instantly the said person appeared by the open door, "Yes my lord?"

"Take him back to his quarters!"

Duo bowed low, took hold of Quatre's rope and dragged him out.

Wufei looked down at himself and sighed.

It was definitely time for a cold bath.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed that 


End file.
